


close encounters of the work kind

by benditlikepress



Category: NCIS
Genre: (an attic), F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benditlikepress/pseuds/benditlikepress
Summary: Tony and Ziva get trapped in an enclosed space (again). Things go about as you’d expect.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	close encounters of the work kind

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request. truly no excuse.

“I’m missing a Hitchcock retrospective for this.”

“I am sure your sacrifice is noted.”

“Yours too. I was gonna invite you.”

“In that case, I am grateful to be here.”

“Ah, you don’t mean that. Why do all these secret missions have to take place at night?”

“Because the entire point is not to get caught. Entering 2nd floor office space.” Ziva addressed the second half at her walkie talkie, which she was holding up to her face.

“Copy. The door is to the left of the back wall.”

“Passcode 96258.” Ziva repeated from memory as she and Tony stepped through the quiet office, and Tony cursed that they had gotten dragged into yet another shit-show of an espionage investigation. Why is it always them that ended up having to break into secure facilities?-

It wasn’t the actual breaking and entering he objected to – he knew he and Ziva could be in, grab the files, and get out again within a couple of minutes. It was the knowledge that instead of going home after this, they had a long sleepless night of office politics awaiting them while they waited for the FBI to realise that they were conducting this investigation into three of their agents behind their back and kick up a storm.

Before he could think anymore, he saw a flash of light from outside the closed blinds hiding the windows that overlooked the complex.

“Tony, come.”

“Shhh. Wait. I just saw something outside.”

Ziva looked back at him with alarm while Tony stepped quietly across the office towards the window. He ducked down and looked through the side opening of the blinds. A car had just pulled up, and two people got out and looked up towards the building.

“Two caucasian men, suits, coming towards the building.”

“Crap. Do you recognise them?”

“Not from up here. There an exit plan?”

“How close are they?”

“Maybe 100 feet from the front entrance.”

“Shoot. OK. Uh… Ziva, are you stood by the door?”

“Yes.”

“3 ceiling tiles in front of you, there’s a false one. It’s a hatch. There’s a crawl space, there should be enough room for the two of you if you keep low.”

“Tell me you’re kidding.”

Before Tony could object any more, Ziva was beckoning him over and pulling him down by the shoulders so she could boost herself onto his back. He groaned as she climbed on without hesitation, shoving at one of the ceiling tiles and pushing it loose. She hopped down again.

“You first, I will boost you.”

“Hah. No. You first.”

“Get up there or I will get you up there.”

Tony rolled his eyes but obeyed. If he reached his arms upwards, he could just about touch the inside lip of the gap with his fingertips. Ziva bent down and grabbed his foot and after a wobble at the unexpected force he gained some purchase and pulled himself up.

The crawl space was barely even that – though it was long there wasn’t enough height for him to sit up in there, and it was only a couple of inches wider either side than the size of the hatch itself. He bent his head and neck down uncomfortably watching Ziva jump into the air and swing her legs to give herself momentum to pull herself up. He used his hands to help her but it felt like that was more for show than anything.

Once she was also inside, and half-sat half-laying down on the opposite side of the hatch, she grabbed the ceiling tile and put it back into place.

“Nice work, Lara.”

“Thank you.” Ziva exhaled a few short breaths as she settled down.

“I’m gonna have to wear a neck brace after this. I won’t be able to move for a week.”

“There is not much we can do about that.”

“Remind me why we can’t just go back down and reveal ourselves? We could call Fornell. I’m not above begging.”

“You really think he will be forgiving? How long, McGee?”

“They’re still buzzing themselves in downstairs. Look like agents, they may work on the 2nd floor.”

“Copy.” Ziva turned off the outgoing sound on her walkie talkie. “Lie down.”

“What?”

“I am not staying up here with your whining. Lie down and I will get on top of you. There should be enough room.”

“Did you plan this?”

“Shut up and do it, Tony.”

Tony huffed, pretending to feel hard done by as he manoeuvred onto his back. He hit his head off the roof a couple of times, grunting as he felt the swift pain course through it, but eventually found he could stretch out fully flat and still have a reasonable amount of space above him. He shuffled upwards so his calves and feet were over the hatch, figuring if something went wrong he would rather they fell through than anything else.

Ziva didn’t waste time in moving up from where she had been waiting below his feet, getting low and practically crawling up his body until she settled her legs bent with her knees against the floor on either side of his hips, her face hovering over his.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“This is cosy. Just like old times.”

“Why is it always us that get ourselves into these situations?”

“Because you volunteer us!”

“Oh, I am sorry. Would you rather be the one in charge of the computer stuff?”

“Guess I’d rather be in here with you than Gibbs.”

“I am not so sure.”

“Really?” Tony elongated the word. She was sunk down on top of him, her centre pressed down against his rapidly growing erection. She shifted, and he watched her lips quirk.“Y’think this is solid enough to hold us?”

“We are going to find out one way or the other.”

“Easy for you to say when you’re on top.”

“Yes, it _really_ seems like you are objecting.”

“Th-”

“If you say that is your knee, I will just be offended.”

“Wasn’t gonna say that, actually. I was gonna say it’s nothing personal.”

“If I really _was_ Gibbs you would react in the same way then, yes?”

“No.”

“Good. I do not think he would be as receptive.”

Before Tony could respond the walkie talkie wedged between them crackled. Ziva wrestled her hand between their hips to grab it, and Tony tried not to react as her knuckles brushed harshly against his groin in what was clearly a purposeful movement.

“They’re coming upstairs. Radios off. Silence.”

“Stop talking.” Ziva whispered fiercely, looking up at Tony’s eyes.

“I didn’t say-”

She placed her hand over his mouth, moving her head closer towards him. His eyes flickered automatically to her lips, parted slightly. His breathing had quickened in response to the heightened danger of the situation and was stuttering against her hand. She pulled it away again, and her own eyes found his lips.

He wondered what she was doing when she tipped her head away from him, but soon her mouth was pressed against his earlobe.

“Do you promise to be quiet?”

She moved back so her head was hovering inches over his. He heard movement and voices somewhere in the large office space below, gaze flickering to the floor, before looking back up at her. She was staring at his lips.

He nodded, and before he could question what she was about to do got his answer as she closed the gap between them pressing her lips against his in an agonisingly slow kiss.

His hands immediately came up to her thighs, grabbing the taut material of her trousers where she’d splayed her legs over the top of him. His tongue worked his way into her mouth and he stifled a noise as one of her hands began to wander down his chest and lower, lower, until she was fumbling between them for his belt buckle.

He opened his eyes and widened them as he saw her staring at him with a challenge on her face. Desperate to keep quiet he pulled her face back towards him, grabbing her hair and running his fingers through it as her hands freed his throbbing cock from his boxers.

He’d had dreams about this when they first met – ones he’d never have confessed to, of her shoving him against the wall in a closet, people outside the door, and touching, licking, stroking, until he was silently begging for release.

Back in the present her hands were working expertly as his tongue explored her mouth, hands grabbing her hair and running their way up her shirt to touch her breasts. It was a little embarrassing how quickly he’d got to this point but he felt like he wasn’t going to last much longer, particularly at the stifled gasps he could feel her trying to contain as she sped up the movement on his member.

She shifted a little to better distribute her weight and Tony grabbed at her waist, hard, and she snapped her eyes open to look at him as she did the same with her own hands. He was sure she meant it to be threatening, but it had the opposite effect. She rolled her eyes at the groan he was biting back as she varied the pressure, his hands grabbing at her thighs.

There was a soft bang below them. Both of them stopped dead, Ziva’s hand still circling him. Footsteps, voices again, and then silence. Tony held his breath.

“All clear. They printed something from a computer and left. Proceed as planned.”

Ziva’s hand moved away from his cock and he jerked upwards involuntarily, seeking out contact again. He was so close that he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to get out of here.

“Don’t you dare.”

Ziva smiled and put a finger to her lips before slowly, slowly, placing her hand back around him. He pulled her head back up to his as her hand quickened, kissing her messily and with stilted breaths until she took her hand away again and began to shuffle down his body.

“Where are you going? Jesus chr…”

The words died on his lips when he realised what she was doing. Her tongue circling his head before her mouth surrounded him proved to be too much, and he tried to pull away but she grabbed him and held his hips against her as he spilled into her mouth. She swallowed and licked, eventually pulling away and looking up at him with a smirk.

“I’ll go first.”

Tony was too shell-shocked to react as Ziva lifted herself off him, turning her back to him so she could remove the ceiling tile and hopping down out of sight.

“Today, agents?!”

Tony fumbled his pants closed with one hand while reaching for the walkie talkie. “Copy. Coming.”


End file.
